The Five Geniuses and The Dark Shadows
by IAmShiho
Summary: Edogawa Conan, Ai Haibara, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito and Saguru Hakuba are put into a situation where defeating the Black Organization might be their only option if they want themselves and loved ones to survived... Can the Five Geniuses escape the shadow that lurks behind them, or will five brains not be enough to stop the evil syndicate that seems to know their every move?
1. Prologue

**I do not own DC. I never could. I wish I could. **

**Sigh. Here's the story, I hope you enjoy. :)**

Edogawa Conan was a boy of brains. His exterior fooled the average human eye, a small child's body hiding the intelligence of a great high school detective. Yet, a childlike personality also appeared, creating a character that most would never get to know, as long as Conan was careful, never letting Conan and Shinichi blending together as one. Kudo Shinichi had been removed from him, and Conan could not have him back until he rightfully earned it, and should suffer the pain of having to lie to ones he loved.

Ai Haibara was one of the few who partially understand. Though a genius scientist by heart, one disobeyed rule sent her to the same fate as Conan, but Haibara received such punishment as a gift, embracing the ability to leave Miyano Shiho behind, and hide from the Dark Organization that pursued her. Fear of her past pushed her away, but her determination to help Conan pushed her forward.

Hattori Heiji was, also indeed, a detective in the years of his youthful teenage years. A deep rival of Kudo Shinichi, but after discovering the mashed person of Conan, a great friend. Goofy in many ways, Heiji has still proven to be a great asset towards Conan, and the hunt against the Black Syndicate. Take away the confusion of two identities, Kudo and Hattori have similar lives, both bashed by brutal murders and the mysteries that join along.

Kuroba Kaito hides behind a monocle and obnoxious flare as he becomes the character Kaito Kid, The Magician Under the Moonlight, the uncatchable thief. Have been beaten by both Shinichi and Conan, he has yet to realize the truth behind Conan, he too shares an almost identical life, hiding secrets from a loved one with the help of glass and lies.

Saguru Hakuba makes the number of detectives three, and brings as much to the table as anyone else. Though not direct friends with Kudo or Conan, he knows of the detective skills that lye beneath the skin of the small child. With highly accurately precision of time, a serious mood never seems to leave the detective, while captured in work or not.

Though no older than teenagers, these five create the Five Geniuses. But with power comes great responsibility... Can the escape the Dark Shadow of the Organization that now endangers them all?


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I would love myself. But I don't. **

**I apologize for any typos now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Don't die Conan!"

Edogawa Conan groaned in defeat as the words 'GAME OVER' scrolled across the TV screen. His shoulders sagged, and he sighed as the children around him laughed, enjoying Conan's defeat.

"It's okay!" Ayumi told Conan, patting him on the back, "Ayumi isn't very good at video games either." This was, of course, lies to cheer up Conan, though if she could see past his childish appearance, it would be obvious that Conan did not care-that much.

"Ah le-le-le?" Behind him, Haibara wore a smirk, and rolled her eyes as she mocked Conan. "Is there something that the great detective cannot do?" She didn't laugh nor chuckle, but shook her head instead. "Now the list is longer: Cooking, singing and video-gaming? My my, Edogawa-kun, are you losing your touch."

"I don't see you trying this crap," Conan retorted, glaring at Haibara.

"That's because electronics are meant to solve things, not destroy fictional monsters created by code," Haibara said, ignoring the stare of the only real children in the room. "But don't worry, Agasa says we have to go outside while it's still sunny, or he won't take us to lunch tomorrow."

"Aww man, it was my turn next," Genta complained, but then succumbed to the threat of not being taken out to lunch tomorrow, and started heading outside, followed by everyone else. They all debated what to do, except Haibara, who had taken out a book and buried her nose deep inside.

"We should play baseball!" Genta argued.

_Oi oi, we play that everyday_, Conan thought miserably. "How about Soccer?" He suggested, knowing it would be shout down immediately.

"No no, soccer is no good," Mitsuhiko said, shaking his head in disagreement. "But we can't play baseball either. Remember Genta? You broke the bat by sitting on it..."

"Oh yah," Genta said, frowning as he remembered the event. "Then what should we do?"

"Hide and Seek."

All the heads turned to Haibara, who had spoken a moment ago, but had already looked back down to her book.

"Ayumi loves hide and seek!" Ayumi shouted, jumping up in the air excitedly. Not wanting to disagree with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta both accepted the proposal, and not wanting to cause trouble, Conan nodded too.

"I'll be it first," Conan volunteered, only to be shot down again by the three Detective Boys.

"No!" Genta whined. "You find us too quickly! And as leader of the Detective Boys, I get first pick, and I want to be it!" And that was the end of that conversation. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko ran off like the children they were, while Haibara and Conan casually walked away, staying silent as they listened to Genta count.

"Where're you hiding?" Conan asked, placing his hands behind his head. "Not inside that book I hope, you're not that small," Conan joked, nudging Haibara with his elbow.

"Downstairs," she answered, pushing Conan back so hard that he stumbled. "I figured while the kids scamper around, I could get some work down." Haibara paused, then glared at Conan. "Are you stalking me?"

"You're too paranoid, and a workaholic. There's other things besides working," Conan told her, staring past her child eyes and into the soul of an almost-adult.

"Unless you want to be Edogawa Conan forever, I would stop complaining," she informed him, coldly staring at him.

"What about you?" Conan asked, glancing curiously at Haibara.

Haibara frowned, not understanding what he was asking.

"Do you ever want to return to living as Miyano Shiho?"

Haibara froze, and Conan saw a flicker of sadness glaze over her eyes before freezing over again to her regular expression. "There is nothing to live for Miyano." The sentence was sad, but Conan could tell she meant every word of it, and no amount of protesting from him or anyone would be able to convince her otherwise.

The two entered the house, and Conan took a moment to close the door, and then catch up to Haibara, who had stormed ahead without him, still upset from the earlier conversation.

"Stop following me," Haibara demanded after Conan crept up behind her, peering over her shoulder as she opened the door that lead to the downstairs.

Conan snapped back, just realizing that he had stalked her all the way to the final destination. He grinned sheepishly, which she responded to with an eye roll, along with the slamming of the door in his face. The clicking of the lock followed, and Conan was forced to retreat to a hiding place. In the middle of choosing a place to cram into, his phone started to ring.

After checking to make sure it was Conan's phone, he picked it up without the bow tie. "Hello?"

"Oi, Kudo! 'Bout time ya' picked up the phone!"

Conan sighed, not feeling up with a conversation with Hattori. "What?" He grumbled, slowly crawling under the couch to hide. Dust fluttered around each movement he made, causing him tosneeze loudly.

"Aw, why you gotta be so cranky? I'm the one who should be cranky, after waiting for ya' to pick up yer phone," Heiji said, "I called ya' five times, but ya' never picked up." Conan checked his phone, and sure enough, there was five missed calls from Hattori Heiji.

"I was busy this morning," Conan explained, not wanting to mention the video-game catastrophe. "And I'm busy right now, so whatever you want is going to have to wait, so I'll call you back later."

"Yer such a liar," Heiji remarked.

"Okay okay, so maybe I'm not interested in whatever case you have to offer at moment. Solve it yourself, you don't need me," Conan admitted, adjusting his position under the couch, feeling squished. _At least I'm Conan right now._

"But-" Heiji began, but the conversation was interupted when Genta looked under the couch.

"You suck at this game," Genta told him.

"Conan-kun, you're not supposed to talk on the phone!" Ayumi scolded, bending down to stare at Conan, who had hung up on Heiji.

Heiji Hattori sighed after he heard the line be cut off. That wasn't the first time Kudo had hung up on him, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It wasn't something Heiji could ignore either and just set aside. This was important.

There was a knock at Heiji's bedroom, and he didn't even get to answer before Kazuha burst into his room, carrying the day's newspaper.

"Well, here ya' go Heiji. Today's newspaper." She tossed it over to him, and he eagerly read over the front page. This was it.

"Are ya' really goin' to Tokyo just ta' see Kudo?" Kazuha questioned, plopping herself down on Hattori's bed. "I mean, it seems kinda silly to me. You can just talk to Kudo on the phone, can't ya'?" Then she added with a sigh, "You see Kudo more than Ran-chan sees Kudo is seems like."

_If only she knew_... Heiji mused, mentally smiling. "It's for a case, and I gotta meet up with him."

At least he wasn't lying.

His phone started to ring again, and he picked up quickly while picking up his luggage. "Hattori here," he said, leaving Kazuha behind and heading down the stairs.

"I called back," Conan said, sounding bored. "This better be good."

"I saw her," Hattori said, "both of them."

"Saw who?" Conan yawned, uninterested.

"That American actress lady, Vineyard whatever. And that reporter chick."

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Conan hushed his voice, but was mentally awake. "You saw them? When? Where? What were they doing?"

Heiji smiled grimly on his side. "This morning. It was by one of those paper stands. They went and bought one, and started glancing it over, but just ta' front cover. They just left it there afterwards."

Conan scrambled out of the bathroom, searching for today's newspaper, still holding the phone close to his ear. "Ugh, I can't find the stupid newspaper! Do you know what it said?"

"Well..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1. Sorry it was a bit... Choppy, but I couldn't figure a good way to introduce the situation... X_X I almost started the chapter at where the very end is... (Wanna guess what the newspaper says on the front cover? ;) It's pretty obvious, considering we still have two characters to shove into this story.)**

**Review maybe? Or not, if you're lazy like I am when it comes to things like that. XD**

**-Shiho**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I would love myself. **

**Sorry for any typos. Then again, if you really minded, would you had made it this far?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kaitou Kid releases his newest notification!"

Kuroba Kaito laughed as he read of the news, smiling that once again, he had snatched the position of page one. Next to him, Nakamori Aoko glared pointedly at him, and snatched his phone away.

"_Bakaito_, why do you even read this stuff? Kaitou Kid is stupid, stupid stupid stupid!" She exclaimed, almost appearing to have smoke come out of her ears. "What's so funny about it? Every time, he makes my dad look like a fool! Aoko hates Kid!"

"Oh, shut up," Kaito remarked, retrieving the phone back from Aoko. "It's not Kid's fault your Dad is a crap inspector." It was the typical offhand remark about Aoko's dad every time, but each time, she seemed to get angry.

"My dad is not a crap inspector! Kaitou Kid is just a dummy! A big fat dummy!" Aoko insisted, shoving Kaito.

_If I'm a dummy, what's the inspector who has yet to catch me? _Kaito wondered, resting his head on his arms. He sighed. It wasn't like he enjoyed messing with the inspector... Well, not most of the time...

Well, there was the occasional lingering guilt when Aoko bombarded him. Sometimes.

"Well, today Dad's going to catch Kid!" Aoko told Kaito victoriously, shoving the words in his face. "He's already figured out Kid's clue, and set a trap for him! Kid'll finally be behind bars, just where he belongs, that crook!"

_You think I belong behind bars? _Kaito mused, laughing internally at the thought. "And you think your dad's trap will actually work? I mean, his success rate with those are about as low as a Basset Hound's ears."

"You're so stupid," Aoko said, frowning at Kaito. Then a smile crept upon her lips, and she leaned in close to Kaito. "I'll just have to prove it to you tonight then," she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Huh?"

"That's right, Kaito!" Aoko exclaimed, ignoring the stares of everyone around. "You and I will watch the entire event tonight, live! I'll have my daddy save us spots! We can watch the capture of Kaitou Kid! You have to come!" Fire seemed to light and her eyes, and if it wasn't Aoko, she would've probably cackled evilly.

Kaito shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry, but I'm busy tonight," Kaito said truthfully. _Busy stealing another jewel right under your dad's nose. _"Unfortunately, I won't be able to join you watch your father fail once again." If Kaito was there anyway, they wouldn't be able to see anything at all. Which was exactly why Kaito couldn't be there. Hakuba was going to be there, and he was already convinced that Kaito was Kid. No reason to give him more evidence.

"You have to come Kaito! Please!" Aoko's eyes watered up.

_There's always the bathroom excuse_, Kaito supposed. "Fine, I'll go," he sighed. To lighten the mood, he added with a smile, "But after this, no more dates. I've breached my quota for a lifetime."

Aoko blushed, and started yelling how Kaito was a "stupid, obnoxious, lazy pig".

After Aoko walked away, Kaito heard someone walk up behind him, laughing quietly.

"So, is the great Kaito Kid calling rain check?" Saguru Hakuba asked, and though Kaito couldn't see him, he was positive an annoying smirk laid upon Hakuba's stupid face.

"I told you, I'm not Kid!" Kaito insisted, knowing it was pointless. Now he faced Hakuba, coldly glaring at him.

"Sure you aren't," Hakuba responded calmly. "And I'm not here to harass you about it. I just happened to overhear your conversation, and figured I should ask."

"You're such an eavesdropper," Kaito accused him. "I'm going now, don't follow me."

"I didn't plan on it," Hakuba retorted. "Just remember, I'll be the one catching you tonight."

"Oh yah? How do you plan on catching me-I mean, Kid?" Kaito asked, not actually that curious.

"I'll watch the bathrooms," Hakuba replied, only half-joking.

"We'll see," Kaito said angrily, storming off. Hakuba smiled, before heading the other direction.

* * *

Edogawa Conan and Hattori Heiji sat in the living room of the Kudo residence. Today the house was empty of its usual occupant, which was why the two had decided to discuss there. Though there had been no real reason to, just to be sure, the two had first turned the house over in search for bugs. Nothing had shown up, but that didn't reassure the duo, as they both sat tensely.

"Why do ya' think they need Kid?" Heiji asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Don'cha think that American actress, Vineyard whatever, was enough for them?"

"Yah, Vermouth wouldn't need any assistance when it comes to disguise," Conan agreed, frowning at the newspaper he tightly grasped in his hand. "Maybe they need him for media purposes, now that Mizunashi Rena is off the air?" Conan suggested, feeling stupid. There had to be something they would want the Phantom Thief for, but what?

"Perhaps it has nothing to do with Kid, but perhaps the identity that hides behind Kid."

"Uh oh, it looks like that scary girl figured ya' out, Kudo," Heiji said, wincing.

"Looks like you invited that _dark-skinned_ boy from Osaka," Haibara retorted, glaring at Heiji. "And I am not scary," Haibara stated in such a way that contradicted her entire statement.

"Ha-Haibara?" Conan stuttered, shocked. "How... How did you know I was here?"

"Apotoxin 4869 isn't my only creation. I'm also psychic," Haibara joked bitterly, giving no cue for the boys to laugh.

"Come on, spill!" Conan said. He had been careful not to let Haibara find out, as not to worry her. LAst time she believed they were close, Haibara wouldn't even leave the house and barely ate. They gotten her before they even knew it. That was of the past, but Conan had to try to hide her from them.

"You're sitting on your Detective Badge, moron," Haibara told him. Sure enough, in his back pocket, Conan found the detective badge. "Luckily for you, everyone's was currently going under repairs, and were downstairs. If the children had been around when you guys started talking, you would've put a huge burden, and maybe a target, on all three of them."

"Sorry," Conan said, feeling slightly guilty. Involving the children was one of his greater fears. "Now, do you want something?" _Go away, go away, please please go away..._

"Can't let you two goons fail miserabley," Haibara said, "So I want in."

"Haibara-" Conan began to protest, but surprisingly, Heiji cut him off before Haibara could.

"C'mom Kudo," he said. "If she wants in, there ain't nothing you gonna be able to do to stop her, so you might as well stop wastin' yer time. Plus, she's gonna know more 'bout the organization than you could ever dream of."

"I hate to say it, but Osaka-Boy is right," Haibara said. "You need me to help you with the patterns of the Organization."

"My name is Hattori Heiji," Heiji snarled, "Now please stop calling me-"

"Osaka-Boy, I don't care what your name is," Haibara interrupted, shaking her head with a small smile.

"Well, I-" Heiji started, but Conan kicked him in the shins.

"Anyway, Haibara, what did you mean about Kid's identity? Do you think the Syndicate would really be interested in a normal person?" Conan asked curiously.

"I'm just saying that Kid might just be a bonus. In order to find out though, you're going to have to figure out who kid _really _is. Find the identity of the one who hides behind the monocle," Haibara said. "You two are great detectives, so shouldn't you be able to find the identity of one great thief?

Hattori and Edogawa stared at each other for a moment, then both nodded.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

"Are you sure this is correct?" Haibara asked as they approached the Kuroba residence.

"Positive," Conan and Heiji reassured her, both of them smiling. Removing Kid's monocle hadn't taken long.

"How can you be so sure?" Haibara pestered, feeling nervous. "If we're wrong-"

"Relax," Conan told her. "We did our research. The first appearance of Kid was 20 years ago. Kid fooled the police for a good 12 years, until he disappeared 8 years ago."

"Then not that long ago, Kaitou Kid reappears. As someone who ain't any older than 20. So, it's impossible for the Kid from 20 years ago to be the same Kid as today. So ya' gotta figured that the original Kid died somehow," Heiji added.

"If we reason that Kaitou Kid was also a on-stage magician under his real identity, we just have to looked for a magician, probably a good one too, who quit the magic world 8 years ago. That's how were found Kuroba Toichi, the best stage magician in Japan until he died in a stage accident... 8 years ago," Conan explained, kicking Hattori in the shins when he tried to take over. "So then we looked at who the new Kid could be. It turns out, he has a son, fitting the age bill of the new Kid. And after asking around, we found that Kaito, just like his father, practices magic too, and fits the role of a jokester. In other words-"

"-Plus Kuroba is another way to pronounce "clover" in Japanese. There's a small clover on Kid's monocle. So, we're sure." Heiji finished, ignoring Conan's glare for interrupting him.

"So who's going to go get Kaito so we can talk to him?" Haibara asked, looking pointedly at the two boys. "You don't expect me-"

"Well, it seems that the welcoming party is already here," Hakuba said, smiling as he walked up to the three. "I'm sad I wasn't invited."

"Hakuba?" Conan looked in shock. "Then you must know..."

"Hakuba," Heiji growled, "Why the hell are ya' messin' with our investi-"

"Down boy," Hakuba said, waving his hands in a "calm down" gesture. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm sure we're all here for the same reason..."

"To get Kaitou Kid," they said together, minus Haibara, who just looked bored.

"Again, who's going to go get Kid?" Haibara asked irritatedly, tired of waiting.

"Well, I can't get him," Hakuba said. "He knows me too well. If he sees me, he'll never come out of the house."

"Same," Conan said. "He'll probably freak and bail out on tonight, and we can't have that."

"I'm a popular detective, and I've gone after kid before," Heiji mumbled, remembering that he had only failed and ended up hurting himself.

"Well, then what? I've pointed out Kid before too, so I'm sure he'll recognize my face," Haibara said. "You two-three apparently-are all detectives, what are the options?"

* * *

Grumbling to herself behind a fake smile, Ai Haibara skipped up up to the Kuroba House door. Her hair was pulled up, and then covered by Hattori Heiji's hat. The biggest disguise though was her cheerful smile; though completely fake, it seemed real.

A few moments after Haibara knocked on the door, it opened, revealing Kuroba Kaito, still in his school uniform.

"Are you Mr. Kaito?" Haibara giggled, prancing around on the door step.

"Uh, yah," Kaito mumbled, completely convinced by Haibara's act. "Is there something you need, little girl?"

"Well, my friends and I heard you're a great magician, and we wanted to see some magic!" Haibara then revealed her secret weapon: puppy eyes. "Can you show us some magic Mr. Kaito?"

"Well, I guess so, little girl," Kaito smiled. "Where are your friends?"

Clapping her hands and jumping around, Haibara told him, "They're just around the corner. They'll be _so _excited to meet you!"

As Haibara led Kaito outside, he asked, "And what's your name?"

"My name's Ai Haibara! Ai, like as in the Japanese word for love!" It wasn't actually spelt the same way, but there was no reason to point that out.

"Oh, how cool!" Kaito said with fake enthusiasm, keeping up the act for what he thought was just a little girl. "My name's Kuroba Kaito! And Kuroba is another way of saying clover in Japanese!"

"Clover..." Haibara pondered, as she pulled Kaito through the last corner... "As in the Clover on Kid's monocle?"

Kaito barely had any time to feel shocked as he ran into the three detectives. While Heiji and Hakuba grabbed him by the arms, Conan wrapped his arms around Kaito's leg, acting as a weight.

"Sorry Mr. Kaitou Kid," Haibara said, "But for the sake of me, please don't make them explain again why you're the Phantom Thief."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, how'd y'all like chapter 2? I liked it a lot better personally... But that was just because I liked writing Ai-chan and Heiji arguing-the two of them are complete opposites, so I have a feeling they're going to fight a lot... Anyway, the gang's all together now, but what's going to happen next now that they've revealed Kaito? And how does the Black Organization fit it? (And does anyone else find it funny that they're initials are BO?)

Also, just out of curiosity, are you guys a Ran and Shinichi fan or a Haibara and Conan fan?

-Shiho Miyano

PS: If you have any questions feel free to ask...

PPS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO! I LOVE YOU! :D (Well, it's 12:30 for me of the 21st, so his birthday might already be past for you... But whatever!)


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! You people are amazing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kuroba Kaito had already been held at gun point today. This was no different, minus the guns. Still just as nerve wracking though...

_I can do this_, Kaito mentally prepared himself, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I'm sorry little girl-" Kaito began, but Haibara kicked him in the shins.

"Mistake number one: calling me a little girl," Haibara growled, and she removed the hat and placed her hair back down, allowing Kaito to recognize her. _Of course, _Kaito thought miserably, feeling both idiotic that he had been fooled from such a simple costume, and scared because that was all he could really remember about the girl: she was scary. "Now, if you make mistake number two of letting those fools talk again, I'm going to have to kick you in the nuts. And I'm in a skirt today so I really don't feel like putting my legs up."

"Who the Hell is she?" Hakuba whispered in the back to the two other boys. "She might actually be funny if she wasn't so scary."

"We know how ya' feel," Heiji mumbled, remembering earlier. "She scares me more than-"

"Shush!" Haibara called back to them, causing complete silence. Instead, they tightened their grip on Kaito, everyone intimidated by the small girl. Though if you looked, you could catch a small smile creeping onto Conan's lips.

Wincing, ready for a kick, Kaito asked, "Why do you guys always think I'm Kaitou Kid? Where's your evidence?"

Haibara sighed, and kicked.

Kaito didn't crumple to the floor, but kneeled over for a moment, before being able to wobble around on his feet.

"It's stripes," Conan blurted out as Haibara was smoothing her skirt back down.

"Perve!" She yelled at him, slapping him across the face, leaving a red mark where a bruise would soon form. She then glared at Kaito, "Look what you did!"

"Can I leave now?" Kaito muttered, still looking dazed. "I have some place I have to be."

That's when Haibara saw it: the fear. Not any ordinary fear that comes from being threatened by a girl. But the fear that was always left behind in the trail of them. The Black Organization.

"They've been here already," Haibara confirmed when she saw Conan inspecting Kaito in the same way. "He's already been threatened. Been held at gunpoint probably. Or a loved one has a target on their back now." She sighed, and for a moment, felt pity for poor Kaito. "He's involved now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hakuba asked, but he received no answer.

"How did..." Kaito trailed off, feeling relieved. Some one else knew. Not his top picks though, considering they were all enemies of Kaitou Kid. _Well, it's not like they don't already know, _Kaito thought, forfeiting his disguise. Still... Hakuba was there, and he looked clueless.

"Well, let's just say if I was Kaitou Kid..." Kaito began, retelling the entire story from the beginning...

* * *

_Kaito had just been returning home from school when he felt the gun barrel press against his back._

_"I don't have any money on me," Kaito said smoothly, figuring it was just a robber. "The most you could steal from me are the piles of homework I have in my bag, which, you know, if you're interested in doing that and returning it later I'd be fine with..."_

_"Surprising," Kaito heard a woman voice say behind him, "I'd figure with all that you steal, you'd have at least something of value on you... Then again, you return everything... Isn't that right, Kaitou Kid, Magician Under the Moonlight?"_

_Kaito froze in spot, the barrel of the gun digging into his back. Trying to laugh it off, he said, "Oh... haha, I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong guy. I'm Kaito, but not Kid. Sorry to disappoint, I have to admit, I'm a big fan of Kid myself..."_

_"You know, I wasn't very interested in Kid for the longest time," the voice said behind him, which sounded feminine and oddly mysterious. "But then I realized that Kid looks like a certain someone... a certain someone who was supposed to be dead." Walking around so she faced Kaito, still holding him at gun point, she asked with a smile, "Do you know who Kudo Shinichi is?"_

_"Wasn't he some sort of detective?" Kaito answered, remembering reading about him in the newspaper. Often, Kid and Kudo fought for the front of the newspaper. "But... He dropped of the radar. Didn't he die or something sucky like that?"_

_"Very good, Kid. Yes, Kudo Shinichi was a detective, a very good one, and a high schooler too, just like you," the woman answered, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, looking absolutely flawless. Not like someone who should own a gun, but beautiful and innocent. "And when I looked at it, he was a lot like you. Same age, same personality, same looks, even similar childhood friends..."_

_"Aoko," Kaito whispered softly, wondering how much research this woman had put in to find out so much. "You didn't... hurt her, did you?"_

_The women laughed, "No no, not yet. That depends on how you act though."_

_"What do you want?" Kaito growled, anger bubbling inside of him._

_"Oh, I'm just interested in helping you," she told Kaito, smilingly so sweetly it was sickening. 'She has the eyes of a killer,' Kaito thought. "It seems that you, Kuroba Kaito, are in a predicament. While you meet up with your sweet friend, Nakamori Aoko, Kaitou Kid is supposed to pull off a heist... Right in front of your eyes. And it seems that you, Kaito, have a detective bloodhound following you."_

_"Let's just say I was Kid," Kaito begin, biting the inside of cheek nervously. "And I was having the problem of being in two places at once... What should I do?"_

_"I think that you should appear as Kid, and leave the rest up to me. I'll stay with Aoko and make sure..." her voice dropped, and Kaito knew what she meant. If Kaito disobeyed, it would be the end for Aoko. "You and me, we have something in common. We're both..." The lady pulled a mask over her head, and played with it for awhile. After she was done though... It looked like she had placed Kaito's head onto her body... To Kaito, it was the coolest yet most disturbing thing he had ever seen. "We're both masters of disguise." Her voice sounded exactly like Kaito's, and she even pulled off the same, arrogant smirk. She removed the mask from her face, reverting back to her before look._

_"What's in it for you?" Kaito asked, standing up as straight as he could, trying to look more confident than he was._

_She handed him a piece of paper, which was filled with writing. "Follow these instructions. Don't think of it as a mission though... think of it as a test." Her voice was back to normal, but much graver. It sent chills down Kaito's spine._

_A test of life or death. For both Kaito, and everyone he loved and cared for._

_"Who are you?" He asked, as the blonde woman began to walk away. _

_"You may call be Vermouth."_

_And moments later she was gone._

* * *

"...So that's it," Kaito finished. "The weird thing was, the lady looked really familiar... But I just can't put my finger on it."

"It was Chris Vineyard," Conan told Kaito.

"Who's that?" Kaito responded.

"American actress, just like her mother, Sharon Vineyard," Hakuba said.

"Huh?"

"The hot blonde one with the big jugs!" Heiji added gleefully, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes! That's who that Vermouth lady looked like!" Kaito shouted, smiling too. "She was hot..."

"Men are idiotic perverts," Haibara sighed, shaking her head in disapproval.

"So, what does the paper say?" Hakuba asked, "And why do you guys," he waved his hands at Conan and Heiji, "know who this Vermouth person is? Is she an assassin or something? Another thief?"

"We ain't gonna tell ya'!" Heiji yelled at Hakuba, glaring at him, "Just 'cos ya' happened to be here when we were, it don't mean it's yer business!"

"Kid, what does the paper say?" Conan asked, "We need to know!"

"Well..." Kaito began..."

Then he let off the smoke bomb.

"It's for me to you and you to never find out!" He laughed loudly, and Conan could see his smirk through the smoke. "Ta-ta!"

And when all was clear, Kuroba Kaito was no where to be found.

"Damn him."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of this chapter! What do you think is written on the paper? :D You'll just have to find out! And Kid got away... Though I'm pretty sure everyone saw that coming! But Vemouth made an appearance! If you were confused by the conversation between her and Kaito... Don't worry, I did that on purpose! Or at least, I thought it was pretty confusing, but y'all might be like "A kindergartner could figure it out!" So why is the BO going after Kaito Kid? How the Hell does Hakuba fit in? And why is it that the guys are so perverted... Minus boring Hakuba.

Also, for the question I asked last chapter at Ran and Shinichi or Conan and Haibara... IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY! I just seriously wanted to know. XD This will not turn into a romance story, though because of all the relationships and loved ones at risk, it might come up at some point but I repeat, THIS WILL NOT BE A ROMANCE STORY! This is about the Five Geniuses kicking some major butt... Hopefully. :)

Anyway... Who is your favorite of the Five Geniuses? (Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi, Ai Haibara/Miyano Shiho, Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid or Sagura Hakuba?)

-Shiho

PS: AND HAPPY BIRTHDY KAITO AGAIN! Dang, two chapters in one day... Of course, the last one was finished at 12:30 in the morning so that's kinda a lot of time... But still... HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAITO! EVERYONE LOVES YOU! (Or at least they should...)


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I would love myself. And you would all love me.**

**Thanks to everyone who actually read this! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Idiot," Kid said blatantly aloud, though no one could hear him. No, no one could hear him, not when he was above on the high rooftop, away from the eye of the public. His outfit was completely Kaitou Kid at the moment, which was why he covered himself with a black blanket, wishing for once not to be caught in the spotlight. Tears watered in his eyes, and he wiped them away silently, choking up on any comments he could make of himself.

Looking down at the crowd below him, Kaito couldn't help but to spot Aoko. She looked happy down there, laughing with Kaito... He shook his head, still disturbed by seeing his own image somewhere else. That was followed by a surge of sadness. Kaito didn't want Aoko down there with... that woman. No, Kaito rather tell her who he really was, and her hate him forever, than have Aoko even near that woman. But it was too late-Kaito wouldn't be able to stand himself if he put Aoko in more danger.

"What would you do?" Kaito stared down at the photo he held in his hands. "What would you do, Dad?"

But only the sound of Kaito's own sobs answered.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Hattori looked over Conan's shoulder as he just sat there, looking upset.

"Thinking," Conan mumbled, before going back into his trance like state.

After a few more failed attempts to start a discussion, Heiji walked away, leaving Conan by himself.

To think.

Conan had barely leads on the Black Organization. It was impossible to find them, he just had to be lucky enough to stumble upon a situation, and then follow that up by being good enough to grab it. And now that Conan had spotted them, he had no idea how to snag them. In fact, Conan wasn't even that sure of what he had found! So the Syndicate was interested in Kid for some reason... But why?

Conan thought back to the conversation between Vermouth and Kaito. _"You know, I wasn't very interested in Kid for the longest time. But then I realized that Kid looks like a certain someone... a certain someone who was supposed to be dead... Do you know who Kudo Shinichi is?" _It was true, Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi looked eerily similar; there was no doubt about that. Still, mistaken identity couldn't be the case. Vermouth already knew that Edogawa Conan was truly Kudo Shinichi. There was no way for her to make that mistake. Then again, the rest of the Black Organization didn't...

_No, that's ridiculous,_ Conan thought, shaking his head. If they were truly stupid enough to think Kaito and Shinichi were the same person, Kaito would have already been killed. Plus, there was too much evidence disproving the theory of Kaito is Shinichi. _Then what did Vermouth mean?_

"Kaitou Kid," Saguru Hakuba said as he sat next to Conan on the couch. They had been staying at the Saguru residence until Kaitou's heist. Hakuba didn't seem to mind, but Conan knew more sooner than later, he was gong to ask questions. More sooner than later, Conan was going to have to answer up. But not now; now was focused on figuring out the Organization. Still... That didn't stop Conan from looking at Hakuba curiously.

Smiling, Hakuba continued. "There's only three things you need to know about Kaitou Kid: He's an excellent thief, one of the best. He's a master of disguise, and can fool the greatest. And, he's popular, gathering the attention of the media and police without even showing his face, and capturing the favor of fans everywhere." Looking down out Conan, he said, "Does this help?"

Not that Conan hadn't already known this, but it did. Listing out the attributes of Kid had never occurred to him. Not only that, Kuroba Kaito was friends with Nakamori Aoko, daughter of Inspector Nakamori Ginzo. That was a connection to the police. According to Hakuba, Kaito had even been brought in occasionally to give the okay for some of the traps meant for himself. And with his power of disguise, it wouldn't be to hard for Kaito to just sneak into the police and replace one of the officers.

What worried Conan was the fact that Vermouth would be able to infiltrate the police just as easily. She was an actress, and with her recent disappearance, if she were to come back, she would cause media chaos. Perhaps it wasn't good enough, and they needed Kid for that? Maybe they just needed a thief. Except, if Kid was to steal something, it wouldn't be very secretive. And that was exactly what the black organization was about.

Conan sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. _If I only had more time_, Conan wished desperately.

"Oi, Ku-" Hattori began, then realizing that Hakuba was present in the room. "-heh, I mean, Conan. That scary girl claims you hafta' take her shoppin' to get the purse ya' promised her." Heiji paused a moment before adding, "Hey, I would've gladly went and gotten Kid if ya' would've bribed me! For example..." Heiji rambled on about all the things he would've accepted, including a document signed by Conan agreeing that the West's detective was much better than the East's.

Conan groaned. He had forgotten about his promise. That would probably waste the rest of his time, if it went the same as last time he took Haibara purse shopping. "Can't it wait until later?"

Haibara glared. Conan shivered. _I guess not_, Conan thought, sighing as he stood up. Not only did he have an overbearing hate for shopping, it was shopping with Haibara. Haibara was scary, and an even scarier shopper. At least Heiji was coming along. Heiji obviously had no interest of hanging out with Hakuba, detective or not.

"I suppose I'll see you you tonight at Kid's heist," Hakuba said, following the three as they started to head out the door. His eyes seemed to be glued to Conan. The boy had intrigued him before, though Hakuba didn't know him well enough to say much about it. Conan talked, acted, and seemed to think like an adult. His deduction ability's seemed to match Heiji's and Hakuba. With certainty, Hakuba could say Conan wasn't the average child... But what was he?

_With the body of a child and the mind of an adult, his name is, Detective Conan! _Hakuba mused, then shook his head. He sounded like he was reading off something on TV. And that would be ridiculous.

Noticing Hakuba's examination of Conan, Heiji glared at him. Heiji did not like Hakuba, not one bit. While Hakuba was calm and collected, Heiji was goofy and hot-blooded. Especially in the situation, Heiji didn't want Hakuba involved, so he hurried along Conan and Haibara and slammed the door behind him.

"I hate that guy," Heiji said loudly, ignoring the stares of the people around, including the Saguru Gardener. "He's so nosy, tryin' to butt in! Honestly, he should mind his own stupid business. He's probably just bored because he ain't gettin' any cases, because who would hire that loser? Then again, with ya' out of business Kudo, the only PIs available are Hakuba and the Old Man."

If Conan's phone hadn't started ringing, Heiji would've never stopped insulting Hakuba.

"Hello?" Conan said after making sure it was Conan's phone. His voice sounded bored, and he didn't take the time to check the caller ID.

"CONAN-KUN!" Was screamed on the other side, almost causing Conan to drop the phone.

_Shit, I totally forgot! _Conan thought, grimacing. "Ran-neechan?" Conan responded weakly.

"Don't you 'Ran-neechan' me! I've been so worried about you! I called Proffesor Agasa to see how you were doing, and he said you told him you had gone home!" She took a deep breath, crying out in anger, but Conan noticed the traces of worry. "Just tell me where you are."

"Um, I with Heiji-niichan!" Conan explained, choosing his words wisely.

"Oh really..." Ran said, still sounding angry. "And what exactly are you doing with Hattori-kun?" There was a quick pause, and she exploded. "He better not be taking you to go get Kid! Dad's already on the case anyway, so why don't you just come home?"

"Well-" Conan started, but Heiji grabbed the phone away, and started to speak, but Conan wrestled it out of his hands. It slipped though, and was about to hit the ground (and probably break) when Haibara snatched it. The horror of the two boys reflected on their faces as Haibara placed the phone to her mouth, and began to talk.

"Hey Ran-neechan!" Haibara exclaimed, bright and cheery, though her face didn't show any emotion. "I'm here with Conan-kun! He's soooo nice! He said he'd take me to where Kid is going to show tonight early, so I can get the _bestest_ seat!" Then there was the giggles.

Conan and Heiji shivered. "I'm scarred," Heiji whispered. Conan nodded in agreement. Hearing their comments, Haibara glared at the two before saying into the phone, "Heiji-niichan wants to talk to you!" The phone fumbled in Heiji's hands a few moments after she tossed to him before he got a good grip, and answered.

"Oh, hey there!" Heiji stuttered, worried that Ran would start yelling at him. Luckily, her chat with Haibara had calmed her, and she seemed much kinder now.

"Oh, thank you for taking Ai-chan and Conan-kun! It must have been such a hassle for you," Ran said, smiling on her end.

"Heh, it wasn't much. I had already business in Tokyo anyway, and this brat-" he smiled down at Conan, who glared at him. "-was beggin' me to go take him and the girl to Kid's Show, and I figger' it ain't gonna kill me to take them."

"Well, thanks anyway. Just give them to my dad afterwards and he can take them home." A moment wait. "Don't you think it's so cute that Conan offered to take Ai-chan? I think they're such an adorable pair!"

Heiji snickered, ignoring the curious stares of the two children. "Not as cute as you and Kudo though!" Protests were made on Ran's side, but Heiji continued. "But yer right. I think they might just be somethin'. Anyway, we gotta go now, so ta-ta!" Heiji hung up without waiting for Ran's reply, and handed the phone back to Conan, who looked red. Haibara didn't bother looking up, but Heiji noticed traces of a smile.

"Why'd you say that?" Conan grumbled. "And why are you grinning so much? It's not that funny."

"Nothin' yer gonna wanna hear," Heiji chuckled, sneaking a glance at Haibara. She looked up.

"Wait are waiting for? Are we going to go shopping, or shall I go call Ran and tell her what you two are really doing?"

"Actually, quick change of plans," Heiji said quickly, "I'm gonna go head over to where Kid's gonna appear, you two have fun shopping. Be back in a hour."

"Hattori!" Conan shouted at him, but he was far from stopping. Conan groaned, and slumped his posture. Looking at Haibara, he was a step away from begging. Now he was stuck by himself. "Can we make this quick? It can't be that hard to find a purse."

Haibara smiled. "Silly Edogawa-kun. We're not purse shopping."

"Really?" Conan never felt so relieved.

"We're shoe shopping."

It was going to be a long hour for Conan.

* * *

Hakuba carefully searched the couch, examining where was Conan had sat with a magnify glass. "Come on, there has to be one," Hakuba mumbled to himself, knowing that he was going to search all night. Fortuantely, it didn't come down to that, and Hakuba found what he was searching for a couple moments later. Picking it up, Hakuba smiled. There was the glass too, which was already being tested.

The hair he had just found would be a fine source of DNA. The glass of water Hakuba had given Conan earlier was coated with fingerprints which would be easy to pull. Now all Hakuba would have to do was wait... And soon, the mystery of Edogawa Conan would finally be revealed.

* * *

"Only an hour left," Kaito whispered, his eyes still on Aoko. His hands were enclosed on the paper Vermouth had given him. He would have to read over it eventually, but every time he tried, the world started to spin and his vision became blurry. Tonight, the Phantom Thief was missing his usual confidence. Glancing over the crowd, Kaito took a quick moment to recognize the fact that Hakuba hadn't arrived yet. At least, as long as Hakuba wasn't here, he probably wouldn't spoil Vermouth's disguise. Then again, Hakuba would be too smart to go confront Vermouth knowing he'd kill himself, Aoko and probably others. Or at least, that's how Kaito reassured himself.

After another 20 minutes though, Kaito couldn't take it. There was no way to get around the fact, and it looked like Kaito wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare anytime soon. So slowly, he started to smooth out the now crumbled paper, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he began to read. _This isn't so bad... _Kaito smiled, and the arrogance and cockiness began to return. Though it was only a minor change in Kaito's plans, he was still rushing to the very end of his alloted time to make the final adjustments.

He glanced at the clock. It was show time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Let the show begin.

* * *

**Author Note: Now I feel like I'm just stalling. XD I'm pretty sure I am. Don't worry, I have everything planned out! Let's hope it works! **

**Anyway, this chapter is done! What did you think of it? It's my longest chapter yet! Poor Kaito :( And now Conan and Haibara are shopping... Maybe Conan will get a hint there! Heiji's gone ahead, though I don't know what I'm gonna do with him yet... AND HAKUBA! Duh duh duh duuuuuh! Next chapter will have the heist in it! I promise!**

**Hm... Question of the chapter: Favorite Detective Conan episode? I like anything with Heiji in it XD So Holmes Freak Murder Case is one of my favorite. And Kid episodes. I have a baaaaad obsession with Kid...**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, I'd love me. And Ran wouldn't have weird unicorn hair. (Anyone else notice that?)**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. It makes my day! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Saguru Hakuba had stayed at home while someone ran the tests for him. Unfortunately, since he was busy with research, Hakuba was going to have miss Kid's heist. Not that it mattered, Hakuba knew if he interfered with Kid tonight, it could result in deaths. Plus, if Kaitou Kid didn't want to be caught, then there was no way Hakuba would be able to catch him, and Hakuba respected that.

Still, he was even less prepared for what came next.

His phone rang first, and he answered it second. After a second, he spoke. "Hello, this is Hakuba."

"The test results are in, young master," the voice on the other side. There was a pause, as waiting for Hakuba to say something.

He did not.

"Either way the results are..." They babbled on for awhile, explaining the process and their precision, before finally telling Hakuba the answer. Except once he heard it, he had no response. His deduction had been off by a mile.

"Now, there a few things strange about these results..." the lab guy said, but Hakuba interrupted. Yes, there was something strange about these results. The hair had come from a small child, yet the fingerprint results...

"Thank you very much for your help. Please clean up everything now and throw the results," Hakuba instructed, not waiting for a reply before hanging up. This was definitely a curveball that had been throw to him. Usually he was good at catch. Usually being the keyword.

The results: The fingerprints and DNA belonged to high school detective Kudo Shinichi...

Hakuba frowned, piecing together the pieces in his head. Now everything made sense. No one home, so he blurted aloud, "That must mean that Kudo is actually..."

* * *

Edogawa Conan hated shopping. He remembered when Ran used to drag him around the streets, stopping at every store to browse the selection. Not exactly how Kudo had liked spending his time.

It was at least twenty times worse with Haibara. She didn't just look at things, she _observed _them, acting as if they were part of a scientific experiment. There was no "that's cute," or "I have to have that!"'s. It was just plain silence, as she prodded at each clothing item. Originally, they had started in the shoe section, but after Haibara declared that the shoes were not worth the price (at least she was watching Conan's money), they slowly straggled over to the...

"Wait, I can't go in there!" Conan protested as they reached _that_ certain woman's section. "In fact, you don't really need to be in there either! There's in that section you could fit into anyway!" His face felt hot, and he stood there awkwardly, staring at all the fabulous colored things behind Haibara... "There's no way I'm going in there!"

"First of all, you're a little boy, not some perverted teenage boy," Haibara pointed out. "Second of all, I'm not buying from this section, I'm simply passing through to get to the girl's clothes on the other side." Her expression was cool, except for the lingering anger that was slowly rising in her eyes. But mostly, she looked slightly amused. "Now, if you feel like you can't walk past here without getting 'too excited' then feel free to go around." With that, Haibara stalked off, and Conan trailed behind, covering his face with his hood.

"You stand here," Haibara told Conan, then turned away, become interested in the rack full of blue _somethings_, though Conan wasn't sure what. It was something that would be called a shirt in guy standards, but a lot more... girlish? Slowly, Conan's attention moved to his surroundings, picking up the details of the store and it's customers.

"OMG, look at this shirt!" A girl on the left of Conan exclaimed. She was with her friend, another teenage girl. They had similar face structures, but one looked more white and the other girl looked more asian. Conan rolled his eyes. _Girls_, he mused. Then he sighed, horribly bored. Bored enough to listen in on the rest of their conversation. (Not that it was hard, considering how loud they were.)

"Shut up, CC," the other girl said. "You've said that over a thousand times now."

"Stop estimating," the CC-girl said, pouting.

"Sorry. One million times. My bad." She didn't look very sorry, but CC excepted the retort from her friend and continued.

"But Lian, this shirt is so cute though! I was so lucky to find it! I thought it looked like that shirt, that you know, Takira had, but then I realized it was so much better!" CC babbled, showing the shirt to her friend, Lian. Conan supposed it was a cute shirt, some silky thing, where the neckline seemed to plunge down...

Except that's not what Conan noticed. In fact, his thoughts were far passed the girls. That know-it-all smile had crept onto his lips.

_I finally get what you, Vermouth. I finally understand why you guys want Kaitou Kid._

* * *

Hattori Heiji was hidden in the crowd, disguised amongst the other fans and viewers of Kaitou Kid. His hat was on, the bill facing facing backwards. He was on the case, the case of his life, and if he wasn't careful, everyone else's lives. His eyes glanched to his watch, which was located on his left wrist. Ten minutes until Kaito's heist. Ten minutes to finish cutting off personal ties. Because as long as Heiji was investigating the Black Organization, everyone he cared for was in danger. With a heavy sigh, he took at his phone, and called the first person who came to mind.

After a couple of rings, she picked up. "Oi, Heiji, why ya' calling?" Toyama Kazuha sounded typically innocent, and Heiji sighed. His words were already lost of annoyance. For some reason, he felt irritated talking to her. Perhaps it was the fact that it might be the last, and he didn't want that.

"Kazuha, I just called ta' say that I'm gonna be 'way for a while, and I ain't sure when I'm gonna get back," he told her, trying to stay vague. Keeping her in the dark was going to be the best way to do this.

"Why ya' gonna be gone so long?" Kazuha asked, except it was more on the demanded side. "Whatcha doin' with Kudo-kun that'll take so long?"

"Just tell my mom," Heiji said, ignoring her question. Then his breathing stopped for a moment, and he closed his eyes and sighed. This wasn't how he had planned the conversation to go. "Hey, Kazuha," he muttered, his words catching. "I just wanted to say..." He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Not now, not over the phone.

"Say what, Heiji?" Kazuha was glad he couldn't see her face, which was completed red as she stammered over her words.

"Don't eat too many sweets," he laughed nervously, hanging up before she could yell at him. Quickly after that, he tossed the phone onto the ground, and smashed it to pieces. Wiping off his prints, he found a garbage and tossed the battered electronic away. That was the best he could do without killing them all himself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Heiji turned around to face Mouri Kogoro, one the world's worst detectives. In fact, the man was such a horrible detective, that his mustache and stupid face actually amused Heiji. His goofy expression lightened Heiji's mood, and he appreciated this.

"Oi, old man. Are you here to catch Kid?" Of course he was. Ran had already informed Heiji of this information through Conan. Plus, he was with the officer that was always after Kid, Inspector Nakamori. Luckily, Ran and her friend Sonoko weren't with them, so Heiji didn't have to make any excuses about where the Hell Conan and Haibara were. "Shopping because Conan owed Haibara a favor because she went and got the real Kaitou Kid for us" just didn't seem like it would go so smoothly with Ran.

"Of course I am! I was hired by the family who the jewel belongs to, because I am the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro!" He laughed obnoxiously, and then glared at Heiji. "Why the Hell are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just here to watch the show," Heiji reassured the detective and the inspector, and they moved on quickly after that. Time was running short anyway. Only a minute was left until the show began, and Conan and Haibara weren't there yet. Unfortunately, Heiji couldn't call them, because he had already smashed his phone. Maybe he should have waited a little longer before doing that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Heiji turned to face the building to the right of him, where Kaitou Kid had appeared out of nowhere. The crowd gasped, and they all faced Kid after a couple of seconds, taking pictures with their cameras and phones. It was show time for Kid, and Heiji had no intentions on trying to stop him. No, it wasn't time to confront Kid yet.

Still, the setup Inspector Nakamori had created interested Heiji. Everyone knew well that the higher the elevation, the better Kid did. This, of course, had lead to the jewels being set onto the ground. This time though, from what Heiji could see, instead of putting the jewel, a large diamond, onto the ground, they had dug an actual hole. For once, it didn't seem like a bad idea. In order for Kid to get the diamond, he would not only lose the ability to use his hang glider, but also lose the advantage of even ground. If he had to bend over to get the jewel, the officers would have high ground, and they could easily trap him in the hole.

Heiji wondered what miraculous way Kid would steal the gem.

In the end though, Kid would have to make some sort of escape. The wind was blowing to the left. That means, in order to use his hang glider, Kid would have to go left in order to make a proper escape.

Heiji would go left too.

Next was where Kid would land. Far enough away from the police, and probably an area avoided from the public too. Except, how was Kaito to be sure that it would be empty? Plus, the paper that Vermouth gave Kaito... Surely it was filled with instructions.

Heiji sighed. He didn't know Tokyo well enough to figure out ideal landing areas. Despeately, Heiji looked to his left, hoping that he would magically spot the location where Kid planned to land, as if it would be marked with a big red X. There was nothing there. It was just where Heiji had come from.

Just where Heiji had come from!

_I know where you're going, Kid!_ Heiji thought victoriously, as he started to make heed towards Kid's-no, his-destination.

* * *

Kaitou Kid couldn't help but to smile as he faced his cheering crowd. This was his favorite part of the job, having everybody cheer him on. They loved Kid, thief or not. It was strange how the world appreciated Kid's loud, flamboyant and overall obnoxious attitude. But the crowd just ate it up.

"What magic are you going to use today, Kid?" A girl shouted from the crowd, waving her sign around that read: "I love KID!"

Kid chuckled, only being blinded for a moment when the lights were shined on him by the police.

"Give it up, Kid!" Kaitou heard Inspector Nakamori yell. "There's no way you'll be able to steal this gem without coming down here, and beating my trap! YOu'd really have to use magic if you believed to suceed!"

Laughing loudly, so that the Inspector could hear, Kid replied calmly, "And that is exactly what I plan to do, Inspector Nakamori!" The crowd gasped, and Kaito smirked. "Tonight, I shall use my levitation abilities to lift the jewel to me!

The Inspector laughed. "But Kid," he began, and he waved his hand over the hole where the jewel laid. "There are not strings nor wires to help pull this up for you!" He pulled out a bunch of wire from underneath his coat, and waved it out for everyone to see. "This was your big plan, huh? Well, I got you this time, Kid!"

"Ah, but Inspector, did you know?" Kaitou Kid smiled cockily, popping out his hang glider from behind him. "What you have actually found..." Kid jumped off the building as he said the words: "was my plan B!"

"Ooooh!" The crowd exclaimed, as they burst into cheers. This was what they had come to see.

Kaitou Kid dipped down lightly, just so he was close enough to the diamond to be in range, but high up enough that he could fly to his getaway destination. Slipping a strong magnet into his white gloves, Kid stuck his hand out. Sure enough, the gem slowly started making it's way up towards him. Of course, all the officers were too dumbstruck to try to stop the jewel from escaping, including the Inspector. Usually, diamonds weren't magnetic. But when oneself disguises as a cleaning maid, and comes in a few days early to "clean" a precious and valuable gem but instead sticks a magnet on it...

It can be very magnetic.

As the diamond came closer, it also came closer faster, so by the time Kid had passed over the building to the left of where the gem had been, it was already captured in his hands. _I did it!_ Kaitou Kid thought happily, his eyes narrowing at the house he was going to land on. When Kid thought about it, it was a genius idea. _There's no way he'll be home afterall... Because he'll still be crying over the fact that watching the bathroom didn't work!_

With that, Kaitou Kid happily landed on the roof of Saguru Hakuba's house.

"Sheesh, took ya' long enough! Do ya' know how long I've been standin' here?"

"KYAAAAA!" Kaito screamed, as he turned to around to see Hattori Heiji, accompanying him on the roof. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Kaito reached up to cover his face, considering he had already taken the monocle off. True, Heiji was obviously knowing of Kaito's other ego, but it still felt weird to be in Kid's costume without the monocle.

"Obviously, I''m here ta' talk to ya'!" Heiji told Kaito, staring at him like he was an idiot. "What were ya' thinkin'? Runnin' away like that when we were just tryin' to help ya'? The nerve you got!"

"Um, sorry?" Kaito said, removing Kid's outfit from himself, thankful he always wore clothes underneath.

"Oh my, it looks like the party started without me!" Vermouth said, and the boys didn't even bother to look at her. "But it seems I'm not the only one late... Where's dear Kudo-kun? Sherry? And did you invite that other detective too, the one from England?"

"Kudo-kun?" Kaito asked curiously. "Isn't he that dead detective?"

"I suppose you don't have reason to know," Vermouth said casually, smiling sweetly. Except knowing who she was made it bittersweet. "But Kudo Shinichi is actually..."

"_Meitantei_!" Kaito shouted, pointing to the edge of the roof. There stood Edogawa Conan, with Ai Haibara hiding closely behind him, her face buried in the back of his jacket. If it was TV, cool music that announced the protagonist had finally arrived to solve the case would have played. Except it wasn't TV, but reality. Even a simple fangirl writing a fanfiction would have been closer, because the only sound was the heavy breathing of Conan.

"Oh, you guys finally arrived," Vermouth smiled.

"Gigs up, Vermouth," Conan told her, a smile planted on his face. "I finally figured out what you have planned."

* * *

**Okay, you know last chapter how I said I had everything planned out? That was a lie XD Now I have everything planned out, including who is going to die (Don't you wish you could know!) and who the boss of the BO is going to be! MWHAHAHA. And BAM! I got Kid's heist in! (I was almost going to stall again...) But now we have to wait for what Conan has to say... And what surprise Vermouth has to add. ;) AND HAKUBA KNOWS!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was just busy writing other things, and watching animes! XD Also, I had to rage quit once because it didn't save half of what I had written. (Luckily, that was in the beginning!)**

**'Til next time,**

**Shiho**

**Question of the chapter: Who do you want to be the boss of the BO? Someone Conan knows? Or a random stranger? (I know who I want it to be... And you'll find out when I write it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, everyone would love me. And Kaito would randomly end up with a 14 year old girl named Sabrina McKenzie. '_'**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. :D They make me so happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ai Haibara was not happy with Conan when he dragged her all the way to Hakuba's house. In fact, she wasn't happy being dragged around, period. Especially when she found out it had to do with Vermouth. Vermouth gave her the chills.

Of course, it also made her upset because since the bus wouldn't be coming for another hour, Conan had thought it would be a brilliant idea to run there. How that idea ever popped into his genius mind she would never know. All she knew was that even though it was cold outside, and rather dark, she was running with her shopping bag in one hand while Conan dragged her by the other. He had dragged her from the mall all the way to Hakuba's house, which by that point they were both panting, heavily breathing.

"Kudo-kun, what the hell was that for?" Okay, so Conan had explained on the way. Still, Haibara was pissed. There was no reason to run all the way there. Vermouth already knew what her plans were, so why did Conan have to confront her to tell her? Haibara looked up at Conan, who had a determined look on his face, but his eyes were glued to the roof. Haibara could plainly see that Kaito and Heiji were already up there, along with Vermouth.

Haibara wished she could be as confident as Conan. No, she wished she could be as naive.

"You'll see," Conan told her, smiling at her. A cold feeling rushed to her gut. How could he act so sure of himself when he was up against the organization? _What a dimwit detective, _Haibara thought coldly, glaring at the ground. At the same time though, seeing Conan looking so brave brought a warm feeling to Haibara's icy heart, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Haibara asked, biting her lip nervously. Just because she believed in him, didn't mean she wanted Conan to go risk his life and confront Vermouth. _No, it can't be just that. There has to be something else_, Haibara reassured herself, and repeated until she was positive that Conan had another agenda in mind besides putting himself in danger.

A sudden serious expression overcame Conan's face. Placing both of his hands on Haibara's shoulders, he said confidently, "I promised to protect you." Shock caused Haibara to widen her eyes. "I'm not going to break that promise now, or ever. You just have to trust me."

Managing a small nod, Haibara grabbed onto the back of Conan's jacket and mumbled, "Lead the way." Her eyes shut tight, and by the time she opened them again, they were on the roof. She wasn't sure how Conan did it, but for the mean time, she was just glad.

"Gigs up, Vermouth," Conan told her, a smile planted on his face. "I finally figured out what you have planned."

Haibara wanted to scream at him. What the Hell was running through his mind? What was Conan going to get out of guessing Vermouth's plans? A bullet to the forehead?

Haibara buried her face in Conan's back, hiding herself, and her fear. Her panic, her worry. Not for herself, but for Conan. _For Kudo-kun._

"Ah, is that so?" Vermouth smiled, a smile that Haibara could feel even without seeing it. That chilling smile that came right before the death and pain. The death and pain Haibara had seen and felt too many times.

"That's exactly so," Conan responded, adjusting his glasses on his face. From what he could tell, she wasn't carrying a gun, but with only a single glance, he couldn't be sure. His eyes found Heiji's, and asked him the silent question: _Has she pulled a gun on you?_ Heiji just shook his head though, sending both relief and worry. So they weren't in danger for now, but Conan had no idea how big a threat Vermouth was at the moment.

He shook his head. He didn't come here to worry, he came to here to reveal the truth. The one truth.

"And what exactly are my intentions, _Silver Bullet_?" Vermouth purred, placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder. Conan freeze, trying to process if he she was trying to threaten them or not. He had no intentions of letting this end with a bullet lodged in someone's head. Or arm. Or anywhere. In fact, he didn't plan on any trigger being pulled that night.

"In the beginning, you had me fooled," Conan admitted, though even a fool could see that Conan had figured out everything now. "but tonight, we warm ourselves with the blanket of truth that will be laid down."

"Drama queen," Haibara coughed quietly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"At first, I figured your organization had picked Kaitou Kid out for a reason. After all, he is Japan's number one thief." Pause. "His ability of disguise is well known, his influence on the crowd is mad, and he fools the police and all security easy enough to flaunt himself as he steals." Double Pause. Time to drop the bomb."But in reality, this was no more than mistaken identity."

Bomb dropped.

"Oi oi, Kudo, what nonsense are ya' sproutin'?" Heiji blabbered, but then froze. Light bulb. A small smile crept upon his face, identicle to Conan's smile. The smile of a detective who had figured it all out. "I see where ya' heading. Continue please."

"Wait wait! Kaito protested, his eyes wide and confused. "These are your bad guys? Damn, _Meitantei_, what the hell are you involved in?" Frick. Conan had completely forgotten Kaito was there. In fact, Conan had forgotten Kaito was involved in this whole jig. He had been so wrapped up in solving the Organization's cause that he forgotten about the subject: Kuroba Kaito. Kaitou Kid.

"Shut up." He could deal with Kaito later. Not now. He was in the middle of his deduction unveiling.

"But-"

"Seriously, Kid, you're ruining my deduction! Do I mess with your thefts?"

"Actually, yes," Kaito informed Conan, looking at him like he was an idiot. "You interrupt me constantly, not that I mind. I found out that it's only fun now when I have a challenge better than Inspector Nakamori," he scoffed. "Honestly-"

"Anyway, back to the point... Where was I again?" Conan looked lost, and glanced behind him.

"Mistaken identity?" Haibara offered, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks," Conan said, before continuing. "In the records of the Black Organization, Kudo Shinichi was killed, with the use of Apotoxin 4869. But of course, we know that this is not the case. Though with careful precision, this has been kept a secret." Well, for the most part. Vermouth was being excluded for the moment.

"Kaitou Kid makes the headlines every time he announces a heist. So it wouldn't be a surprise that the Organization would eventually take notice. Then it wouldn't be long before someone starts seeing the similarities between him, and high school detective Kudo Shinichi. Eventually, research would be done, to see if Kudo Shinichi hadn't actually died, but some how escaped and became the identity of Kaitou Kid. Of course, after even the most simple of research, this theory would be proven wrong. But at that point, interest in Kaitou Kid would be sparked. Finding his real identity would be no problem." Conan took a breath. Almost done. "Soon enough, the Organization would realize that Kaitou Kid would be a perfect member. After all, he's a great thief, master of disguise, loved by fans, and has indirect influence with the police, due to his friendship with Nakamori Aoko." Conan watched Kaito flinch. He knew how it felt to have a loved one be in danger. "Of course, they knew that he would not just simply join, so they had Vermouth go and threaten him."

"So in simpler, non-dramatic terms, you're saying that Organization mistook Kid for you, and investigated to check, became interested in Kid, liked Kid, and decided to use force to make him join?" Haibara. Always the party pooper.

"If you want to say it like that, I suppose," Conan mumbled grumpily, feeling like his deduction magic was off today. _It's because I'm being rushed_, he reassured himself, but his solved-it smile slowly wilted into a confused frown. Something was off.

"There was one thing I was curious about," Conan said cautiously, feeling weary. "Why need Kid? Isn't having you enough?"

Vermouth laughed. Loudly. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid your deduction is wrong."

Everyone froze. This was unheard of. Everyone had thought Conan's reasoning had sounded correct, and had no flaws. But here Vermouth was, saying clearly that Conan was wrong. And he could tell she wasn't lying.

"But since you came so close, I'll tell you anyways," Vermouth said with a wink, then took a deep breath as if preparing for a long explanation. "It is true, that one of our members noticed a similarity between high school detective Kudo Shinichi. But instead of reporting it, they suggested the idea to me first. I laughed at them of course, I told them the idea was ridiculous. After all, I knew very well who you were. But the idea nagged at me, and somehow I found myself secretly researching Kaitou Kid. This lead me to his true identity, which sparked a new idea into my mind. I dragged Kir out with me, considering I could tell on her if she told on me, and we went and checked out the newspaper. Later on, I visited dear Kaito a visit, and now here we are." Taunting smile.

"That doesn't answer my question," Conan said. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it slaughtered the detective.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vermouth said, raising her eyebrows at the small detective. "The organization has zero interest in recruiting Kid. I'm the one who wants Kid."

Confusion for everybody. Even Haibara had a confused frown played across her small, delicate lips.

"Why do you want Kid?" Conan voiced for everyone.

"You see, I have no intentions of going back to them," Vermouth admitted, smiling. It was hard to tell how cold the smile was. "And I know you're itching to find a way to take the organization down." The wind made her blond hair dance behind her, darkness casting over her face. "I want Kaito, master of disguise, to replace me."

Shock. Horror. Realization. A mix of these emotions played through everyone's mind.

"I'm quitting the black organization."

* * *

**Done! I'm so sorry this took so long, I had actually forgotten about this story XD So this was rushed, you can probably tell. ._. Sorry for that. I know everyone sounds out of character, and I apologize for that, I just really wanted to get this chapter out of the way. But BAM! Vermouth dropped the real bomb! Don't worry, it'll be explained in more detail next time, I just really wanted this to be the end of the chapter so sorry for chapter shortness. :/ No Hakuba in this chapter... Randomness: I was watching an episode with him in it, and I realized he's actually really attractive, but I hate his personality. He makes fun of Heiji. :P Curse him.**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think I'm going to kill off? Who do you think I should kill off? (I guess that's two questions. Oh well.)**

**'Til next time,**

**Shiho**


	8. Chapter 7 (The Real One XD)

**I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, Heiji and Kazuha would've hooked up by now.**

**Guys, I know I thank you every chapter, but THANK YOU for the reviews! Every time I get one, a little goofy smile pops onto my face, and I feel extremely happy. THANK YOU everyone for your support with this story! I never actually thought I'd make it this far!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Edogawa Conan had a lot of problems, but Hakuba Sagura wasn't one of them. Yet, there he was, sitting with Ai Haibara, Hattori Heiji and Kuroba Kaito in Hakuba's house. This indeed, was a real problem. After all, Conan had better things to do than sit around and... discuss touchy subjects with Hakuba.

_I guess I shouldn't expect differently, considering he found us on his roof_, Conan thought, then snook a look at Kaito, which quickly turned to a glare. _If that guy hadn't spent so much time arguing, we could've left before Hakuba saw us._ If they had left quicker, an explanation to Hakuba, along with begging not to call the police, wouldn't be necessary.

Thought it was quickly revealed that Hakuba didn't care about why the hell they were on his roof. At least, it wasn't first on his list of priorities.

"You're Kudo Shinichi," Hakuba stated, his expression stoic. He had no idea how to feel. After all, it wasn't every day you ran into a situation like the one presented in front of his face. Who had ever heard of a teenage detective being shrunk into a little kid? It sounded like a manga Hakuba had once seen at the store... Detective _Something._

"Me?" Conan laughed nervously, pointing to himself. "I'm just a little boy!" Flashing a cute smile, Conan tried his best to appear innocent. Next to him, Haibara scoffed at his acting ability. As a detective, Conan had all the confidence in the world. But when it came to something important, like hiding his identity, Conan could barely fool small children.

Much less another detective.

"I have all the physical evidence needed to back up my deduction," Hakuba informed Conan. "Now you either confess, or I go to the police with this interesting information."

Twitch. Conan looked at Haibara first, then Heiji. While Haibara responded with the shrug of her shoulders, as if to say, _there's not another option, _Heiji looked outraged at the idea of telling Hakuba. Pulling Conan over to him, Heiji whispered in his ear, "Oi, Kudo, you're not seriously considering telling him." Disbelief coated his words.

"I don't have much of a choice," Conan responded, glaring at Heiji. He wasn't any happier about the arrangement that was going to have to be made. "But considering all the people who could figured out, I should just be lucky that it was one of the good guys."

"He's not a good guy! He's a evil snob tryin' to trick ya', Kudo!" Heiji yelled, right into Conan's ear. Ignoring Conan's complaints, Heiji contained, but using a softer voice. "We just don't need another person to be cautious of, ya' know? We're already gonna hafta' bring Kid into the team, and with you, me, the little girl and him, don't ya' think that 4 is enough? 5 geniuses seems like a bit of an overkill."

Conan paused for a moment, and thought it over. It was true that if Hakuba knew the truth, it was like placing a target on his back. That was another person Conan would have to watch out for. On the other hand, Hakuba was a detective. Though he had no experience with the BO, he was intelligent. Plus, Conan much rather have Hakuba knowing than the police.

After explaining this to Heiji, Conan asked, "Is it really that big of a deal if he knows?"

Heiji sighed, then pouted. "...Oi, Kudo?"

"What?" Conan looked at Heiji, wondering what he was thinking.

"How many times have ya' met Hakuba?" A sullen Heiji asked.

"Uh," Conan looked mystified, but still answered. "This is my third time meeting him."

Suddenly, Heiji sat up, a large, goofy smile planted on his face. Without warning, he announced, "Yep, my buddy Kudo is actually this lil' boy, Conan."

Conan's eyes went wide. "Oi, Hattori!" What had happened to the boy who was so reluctant to tell? Pulling Heiji back down, Conan hissed into his ear, "What the hell was that about?" Conan demanded to know.

Still grinning, Heiji answered with no reluctance. "Ya' see, that Hakuba is always yappin' on about he's a better detective. And now that he found ya' out, I was worried that he might be talkin' the truth. But he had to meet ya' three times to figger' ya' out."

"Your point?" Conan sighed in exasperation. Sometimes he didn't get Hattori at all.

"I only met ya' two times before figuring out your identity!" Heiji said gleefully.

"Idiot," Haibara mumbled to herself. Glancing over at their unusually quiet guest, Haibara noticed the small tremble in Kaito's left leg. His hands were clenched, and his eyes kept shifting around the room, as if paranoid someone was going to be there. No, as if _they _were going to be there.

A small headache began to form for Haibara. She could relate to how Kaito was feeling. Even now, she often felt herself looking behind her shoulder, waiting for an attack by them. The Organization wasn't one to wait forever to make the kill. It seemed like it had only been so long ago when she had appeared in front of the Kudo house, in the pouring rain, drenched with desperation and fear.

In the background, Haibara could hear Conan beginning his explanation, starting at the murder on the roller coaster, and where he had first spotted Gin and Vodka. "They had the eyes of murderers," Conan mumbled, and Haibara noticed the small chill that traveled down his spine. Murderer was an understatement. The devil himself would have looked Gin in the eyes himself, and ran away in fear.

"Ran has come close to figuring out my identity a couple of times..." Haibara heard, looking over at Conan. There was the worried look, the caring look, the look he made whenever Ran's name was mentioned. And what could you expect, knowing that Shinichi and Ran had been childhood friends? The feelings the two shared were inevitable.

Haibara didn't know how to feel about that though. Which was bizarre for her, because for the most part, she knew everything.

"I'm going outside for fresh air," Haibara suddenly blurted. Except it was Haibara, so it was more of a quiet, self-dismisal. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her, showing minor interest in her sudden outburst, before returning to their lovely 'story time' However, one pair of worried blue eyes seemed to be glued to the ground.

"I'll join you," Kaito whispered, not even looking at Haibara, not even when he stood up and slowly started heading towards the door. Only slightly shocked, Haibara followed, until they were both outside, the cool breeze blowing their hair around. There was only silence for a moment, which Haibara would've usually enjoyed. But the tense mood seemed to kill the feeling, but neither one of them was willing to say a word.

Haibara knew that Kudo Shinichi was a goofy yet serious guy. Sometimes, his true personality would shine through the mask of his fake identity. But for the most part, Haibara witnessed Edogawa Conan walk around like a scarred animal. Nothing would ever be the same for him again, of course, but he had changed.

Haibara was now witnessing the same thing happening to Kuroba Kaito.

"This sucks."

Kaito had spoken, though his eyes had wandered off to a place far away. A place that wasn't there, a place that could never be there. A place, where everything was still normal. That place didn't include Kaitou Kid, or the Black Organization. Just Kuroba Kaito, and the things he loved.

Just him... and Aoko.

He wondered if he'd ever to get to see her clueless yet adorable smile ever again.

"I'd ague that you're being to vague, but... your description seems to be appropriate for the current situation," Haibara said with a grim smile, glancing over at Kaito. What had been asked of him was a large task, so his reaction was probably better than one could have hoped for.

"It's just so sudden." Kaito ruffled his dark hair in agitation, looking ready to punch something. "One moment, I'm worrying about my math quiz, and every once in awhile, a heist. Now I'm having a gun pointed to my head, but it feels like I've already been shot."

His last sentence made Haibara realize what was really bothering him.

"You're worried about the girl." Not a question, but a completely true statement. That was why Conan talking about Ran had bothered him. Ran to Conan was like Aoko to Kaito. The same type of relationship, both knowing each other since they were small children. Both, falling in love. Even in the most awkward of ways.

"What if there's no way to save her? What if no matter what I do isn't enough? Am I good enough?"

The words that happened on the roof not all too earlier...

* * *

_"I'm quitting the black organization."_

_Vermouth's words were shocking, no doubt, but a small smirk had just made it's way onto Kaito's face._

_"Though I appreciate the compliments, I'm not going to be your pawn in this twisted version of chess," Kaito said, dead serious with a hint of amusement. "Unless you have better reasons, I feel like I'm unnecessary for your plans of running away. True, I'm just that fabulous, but unfortunately for you, have no interest in taking over your job._

_"I never asked for you to take over my job, but simply for you to be me. Not forever either, just a few days: three to be exact. As dear Sherry knows quite well, the Organization doesn't take well to escaping employees. Leaving is taking as betraying, and traitors are not treated well... if found." Vermouth grinned, and winked at Haibara, as if sharing an inside joke._

_"Forget it," Kaito insisted, but still smiling. "I have no interest in playing games with you."_

_Then Vermouth pullled her trump card out, smiling wickedly._

_"Aoko." That was her one-worded reminder. Aoko was someone precious to Kaito. If Kaito didn't do what Vermouth wanted, he could care less about what happened to himself if he compared what it meant if Aoko was dragged into his mess. Aoko was kind, pure, sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve to have to have a death wish just because she knew Kaito. No one did._

_Silence from Kaito's end. The smile was long past gone._

_"Well, what shall it be, Magician under the Moonlight? Are you good enough to save her?"_

* * *

No one was good enough to stop the black organization, or at least, that's what Haibara believed. In all truth, Conan's mission to bring them down seemed like a fruitless attempt. The bad guys didn't always win, but these ones did. Still, Haibara had stuck around, keeping close watch on his progress.

Watching Conan through the window, she could still see him explaining, his words both accurate and detailed. Though most could only see the face of a small child, Haibara also saw who he really was: Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. Intelligent, brave, and kind hearted. These traits made Haibara stick around, she decided. Because maybe that boy was onto something.

"So that's how it is," Kaito laughed, wearing a goofy grin.

"What happened to the you I was looking at five seconds ago?" She asked, but a sarcastic layer seemed to be laced into her words. She didn't really care about that now. She wanted to know what that smile was for.

"You like the brat, right?"

Snorting in disbelief, Haibara stormed off, heading back towards the door. Behind her, Kaito was chuckling, muttering things she couldn't hear clearly, which was probably for the best. At least Kaito was feeling better now.

In no way though, did she find herself thinking Kaito right, and admitting any sort of feelings for Conan.

At the same time though...

She had troubles finding Kaito wrong, and denying that something was definitely stirring inside her cold heart.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I was just so busy with band camp and now that school's started I'm busier than ever! But BAM! I finally took the time to write the chapter... It was meant to be longer, but I'm tired, and wanting to publish at least SOMETHING, so I though here would be a good place to stop. No cliff-hanger for once :D Mostly because I probably won't get around to the next chapter for awhile.**

**-Shiho**

**PS: I don't mean this to be a CoXAi story. I still haven't decided yet.**

**Question of the Chapter: On a scale from 1-10, how big of a DC fan are you?**


End file.
